Love Story
by WeRenn
Summary: REPUBLISH/Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir sedang berjalan di sebuah taman di Konoha. Tak jauh dari situ, ada seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk di kursi taman. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru./Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"/"Maukah jadi pacarku?"/ RnR


Selamat membaca... :D

**Love Story**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Weasel Renn**

**AU, OOC, Gaje, dll...**

"Materi hari ini selesai. Silahkan beres-beres dan segera pulang," kata Iruka-sensei mengakhiri materi yang dia sampaikan pada hari ini. Mengajar mahasiswa memang berbeda dengan mengajar anak-anak, batin Iruka.

"Hai," seru seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali satu orang yang sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu.

"Itachi, kau tidak pulang?" Shisui menghampiri Itachi yang masih menopangkan dagunya. "Yang lain sudah pada pulang lho."

"Hn," Itachi segera beranjak dari bangkunya lalu melangkah pergi. Shisui hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti Itachi.

Itachi pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak rumahnya cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya. Shisui juga pulang bersama Itachi karena rumah mereka satu blok.

"Itachi, aku dengar kau akan pergi kencan dengan Konan setelah ini ya?" tanya Shisui yang berjalan disamping Itachi.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah ya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Shisui saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Shisui.

Itachi mempercepat langkahnya karena ia tak ingin terlambat kencan.

~Kencan~

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir sedang berjalan di sebuah taman di Konoha. Matanya berwarna onyx, dan ada kerutan dibawah matanya.

Tak jauh dari situ, ada seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk di kursi taman. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru.

"Ah, Itachi. Kau sudah datang rupanya," kata gadis itu pada Itachi.

"Hn. Apa aku terlambat, Konan?" Itachi memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana jins-nya.

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi," ajak Konan menggandeng tangan Itachi.

Setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh, ternyata ada seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Itachi, apa kau senang? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku akan memberikan hadiah terbaik," kata pemuda itu yang bernama Yahiko sendiri.

"Itachi, kita jalan-jalan di taman saja, bagaimana?" usul Konan yang masih menggandeng tangan Itachi dan sepertinya Itachi tak keberatan.

"Lebih baik pergi ke tempat yang lain saja," kata Itachi yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Kita ke mall saja yuk!" Itachi mengangguk, lalu mereka segera menuju mobil sport milik Itachi.

Mobil itu langsung melaju dengan kencang.

-Mall-

Sesampainya di Mall, Konan langsung mengajak Itachi menuju bioskop di sana. Mereka menonton film action karena kebetulan Konan dan Itachi juga sama-sama menyukai film action.

Setelah selesai nonton, Konan mengajak Itachi berkeliling.

"Itachi, kita ke toko itu dulu ya," kata Konan ketika melihat sebuah toko yang menjual peralatan musik.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa kami bantu," sapa pegawai yang ada di toko itu.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja," kata Konan.

"Baiklah, silahkan."

Konan melihat-lihat gitar di toko itu. Sedangkan Itachi menunggu di kasir sambil membaca majalah yang ada di sana.

"Permisi, gitar ini harganya berapa ya?" tanya Konan sambil menunjukan gitar yang ada di pojok toko itu.

"Ah, gitar itu sangatlah bagus. Namun sayangnya tak ada yang memandangnya. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang menanyakan gitar itu. Harganya kurang lebih 5.000.000" jelas pegawai di sana.

"Oh~ Ya sudah. Kami permisi dulu."

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda dan jangan lupa untuk datang kembali."

Itachi merasa aneh dengan sikap Konan, "Kenapa kau tak mengambil gitar itu saja?"

"Aku kan belum bisa bermain gitar. Kamu tak mau mengajari aku sih," ucap Konan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Itachi tersenyum dihadapan Konan.

"Itachi, ada barang yang tertinggal di toko tadi. Aku mengambilnya dulu ya," Konan langsung berlari kembali ke toko itu. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bingung dan menunggu Konan walaupun ia sedikit risih dengan pandangan gadis-gadis yang nakal.

-Toko Alat Musik-

"Permisi, saya ingin membeli gitar yang tadi," kata Konan pada pegawai yang ada di toko itu.

"Baiklah, saya kasih diskon. Harganya menjadi 4.500.000," kata pegawai itu dan lalu membawa gitar nya.

"Apakah ada tasnya?"

"Ada."

"Boleh tolong dikirim ke rumah makan ini? Karena ini untuk kekasih saya yang tadi ke sini," jelas Konan sambil menuliskan alamat rumah makan yang akan dikunjungi mereka.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih telah membeli gitar itu."

"Sama-sama," Konan segera menghampiri Itachi.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku risih dengan para gadis itu," kata Itachi kesal.

"Gomen, tadi aku mencarinya dulu," kata Konan. Namun Itachi sepertinya masih terlihat kesal. Tiba-tiba ide gila muncul di benak Konan.

Cup

Konan mencium pipi Itachi. "Sudah mulai malam, kita makan malam di restoran keluarga terdekat yuk."

Itachi masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Konan tadi sehingga Konan harus menarik tangan Itachi.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tadi pun juga sangat terkejut sehingga mereka memandangi Konan dan Itachi dengan tatapan aneh. Gadis-gadis yang tadi menggoda Itachi pun berteriak histeris melihat adegan itu.

-Tempat Parkir-

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Konan?" tanya Itachi merogoh saku celananya mencari kunci mobil.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak suka? Hmmm," ucap Konan sambil berpura-pura sebal dengan sikap Itachi yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Marah? Mukamu lucu kalau sedang marah," Itachi tertawa melihat ekspresi Konan yang seperti itu.

Muka Konan memerah melihat Itachi tertawa. Menurutnya, Itachi tampak lebih tampan jika ia tertawa. Konan kembali mengenang saat pertama Itachi memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Konan.

~Flashback On~

_Di Konoha Senior High School banyak cowok maupun cewek yang menjadi idaman para lawan jenisnya. Namun dari sekian banyak anak yang termasuk itu, ada 3 orang yang menjadi most wanted diantara semuanya._

_Dari kalangan cewek adalah Konan. Sedangkan yang cowok adalah Itachi dan Yahiko._

_Kabar burung mengatakan bahwa Itachi dan Yahiko ternyata sama-sama menyukai satu gadis yang sama. Namun gadis yang beruntung itu belum diketahui siapa._

_Saat sedang ujian kelulusan, Yahiko yang ruangannya berada bersama Konan, berjalan menghampiri Konan. Lalu Yahiko berlutut di depan Konan dan berkata, "Konan, sudah lama aku memendam rasa padamu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu melindungimu. Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"_

_Sontak seisi kelas pun menjadi ricuh mendengar pernyataan cinta Yahiko. Banyak fans girlnya Yahiko yang sampai pingsan ketika mengetahui bahwa pujaan hati mereka sudah tidak sendiri lagi._

_Tak lain dengan para cowok yang menjadi fans Konan, mereka juga sama terkejutnya namun tak sampai ada yang pingsan. Memang tidak pingsan, tapi mereka sudah merencakan kalau sampai ternyata Yahiko diterima Konan, maka mereka yakin keesokan harinya Yahiko tidak dapat mengikuti ujian._

_Di tengah kericuhan itu, tiba-tiba Konan melihat ada seseorang yang keluar dari ruangan ujian. Konan sempat melihat rambut orang yang keluar tadi dan hanya satu dipikiran Konan, Mengapa Itachi keluar dari ruangan?_

_Konan merasa dirinya sangat sedih ketika melihat Itachi keluar dari ruangan, namun ia juga tidak tega pada Yahiko jika tiba-tiba Konan keluar dan mengejar Itachi. Jadi Konan memutuskan untuk menunda jawabannya terlebih dahulu, "Maaf, tapi bisakan kalau aku memikirkannya dulu?"_

_"Tak masalah. Aku tunggu jawabanmu, Konan."_

_Konan merasa aneh dengan hatinya saat itu. Ia bingung. Apakah harus menerima Yahiko atau memedulikan Itachi yang tadi keluar dan belum kembali sampai bel pulang dibunyikan._

_Akhirnya Konan memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia pergi ke sana karena ingin mendinginkan pikirannya dan mencari jawaban tentang semua pertanyaan dengan kepala dingin karena tadi otaknya sudah cukup lelah mengerjakan soal ujian dan Yahiko yang menembaknya._

_-Atap Konoha Senior High School-_

_Konan membuka pintu dan saat baru melangkahkan satu kakinya, ia terkejut._

_"Itachi? Aku kira kau pergi ke mana. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," kata Konan yang mulai berjalan mendekati Itachi._

_"Hmmm?" Itachi tetap berada di posisinya yang bersandar pada tembok di sana._

_"Kenapa tadi kau pergi?" tanya Konan memulai pertanyaannya._

_"Apa itu penting?" jawab Itachi dengan memandang ke langit. Tidak sama seperti ia menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis lainnya. Sehingga Konan merasa ada yang aneh dengan gaya bicara Itachi. Ia merasa bahwa sepertinya Itachi sekarang menjadi sedikit lebih 'ramah'?_

_"Hmmm," Konan juga bersandar pada tembok. Jarak antara mereka hanya 1 meter saja._

_Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Matahari mulai condong ke barat. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Itachi-kun."_

_"Tunggu," kata Itachi saat Konan sudah meraih gagang pintu. Konan menoleh ke Itachi._

_"Aku antar kau pulang," Itachi berjalan mendekati Konan dan Konan mengikutinya._

_Saat ada berada di pintu gerbang, Yahiko melihat Konan dan Itachi jalan bersama. Mulai dari situlah rasa cemburu mulai berada di hati Yahiko. "Konan, kenapa?"_

_*Skip Time_

_Konan sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti acara perpisahan di sekolahnya. Hatinya sedang dilema sekarang. Perasaannya pada Itachi semakin besar dan juga ia menyayangi Yahiko. Jika ia memilih Itachi, maka ia yakin bahwa Yahiko pasti sangat terluka. Hatinya sedang bimbang._

_"Itachi, aku mencintaimu, tapi aku menyayangi Yahiko. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Konan yang masih berdiri mematung di depan cermin di kamarnya._

_Waktu menunjukan pukul 18.00, Konan yang melihatnya terkejut dan langsung mengambil tas lalu meminta Otou-san untuk mengantarnya._

_-Aula Sekolah-_

_"Selamat malam, teman-teman," sapa MC. "Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita berkumpul bersama karena besok aku yakin pasti kalian akan sibuk. Jadi nikmati saja."_

_Konan masuk ke dalam aula sekolah dan ia langsung mencari-cari Itachi namun hasilnya nihil. Yahiko yang melihat Konan baru datang langsung menemui Konan, "Baru datang?"_

_"Iya. Yahiko, aku minta maaf ya. Kita hanya dapat berteman saja. Maafkan aku," ucap Konan langsung to the point. Yahiko terkejut, begitu pula dengan anak-anak yang berada di sekitar mereka._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku tidak mencintaimu, maaf," setelah mengucapkan itu, Konan langsung pergi ke atap sekolah._

_-Atap Sekolah-_

_Konan berlari menuju atap sekolah dengan berlinang air mata. Ia berjongkok di pojok dan menangis di sana._

_"Kenapa?" Konan mendengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu atap sekolah. Konan terkejut melihat siapa orang itu. Itachi, batin Konan._

_Itachi menghampiri Konan lalu berjongkok di depannya. Konan menatap Itachi. Dengan perlahan tangan Itachi meraih wajah Konan lalu ibu jari Itachi menghapus air mata Konan, "Jangan menangis."_

_Itachi berdiri lalu membantu Konan untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba Konan memeluk Itachi dengan erat._

_"Konan?" Itachi terkejut dengan sikap Konan._

_"Aku... suka... kamu, Itachi," Konan akhirnya dapat mengatakannya._

_"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu terlebih dahulu," ucap Itachi lalu melepaskan pelukan Konan._

_Setelah itu Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Konan lalu berkata, "Maukah jadi pacarku?"_

_Konan tersenyum bahagia dan ia mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Itachi._

_Yahiko mencari-cari di mana Konan berada. Dan ketika ia berada di atap, hatinya langsung hancur melihat Konan memeluk Itachi._

_Setelah melihat kejadian itu, rasa cemburu Yahiko semakin besar dan ia sekarang sangat membenci Itachi._

~Flashback Off~

"Konan?" Itachi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Konan.

Konan terkejut lalu ia segera berkata, "Itachi, ayo kita segera berangkat. Aku sudah lapar."

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu ia segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran yang Konan maksud.

-Rumah Makan Keluarga-

Sepertinya rumah makan ini sepi? Bukankah besok weekend ya? Batin Itachi ketika memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir rumah makan itu.

Dalam keadaan bingung Itachi, lengan Itachi langsung saja ditarik oleh Konan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah makan itu.

Di rumah makan itu suasananya gelap sehingga Itachi hanya dapat melihat benda yang berada 1 meter dihadapannya.

"Apa benar ini rumah makan yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Itachi pada Konan. Namun Konan hanya diam saja.

"3, 2, 1... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ITACHI..." seru Konan disusul oleh suara-suara yang lainnya.

Itachi hanya terdiam kaget melihat ini semua. Dan ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aniki, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa lagi dengan tanggal ulang tahunmu," kata Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jika iya?" kata Itachi dengan santai. "Kalian juga pasti lupa sama seperti dulu bukan?" Mereka semua mendapat tatapan kesal dari Itachi.

Semua orang di sana, Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Sasori, Yahiko, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, dan orang tua Konan memberi senyuman bersalah pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya menghela nafasnya. Dan suasana sepertinya berubah tegang

"Itachi, jangan marah ya?" kata Konan berusaha merubah suasananya yang tegang.

"Hn," jawab Itachi singkat lalu ia segera mengambil segelas vodka dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Konan mulai was-was karena biasanya jika kekasihnya itu sudah mulai meminum minuman yang beralkohol berarti kekasihnya itu sedang benar-benar marah.

"Aniki, jangan marah dong. Kasian Konan masa mau kau kasih muka judes, jelek, dan iblismu itu. Tambah tua nanti baru tau rasa," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian langsung disambut oleh deathglare milik Itachi. Sasuke hanya meringis dan menepuk pundak anikinya untuk menghadap Konan.

"Itachi, aku punya hadiah untukmu," kata Konan segera menghampiri Itachi dan mencegahnya untuk meminumnya lagi.

Itachi menatap Konan bingung. Konan memberi senyum terbaiknya lalu ia segera berlari menuju kasir.

Tak lama kemudian, Konan membawa sebuah gitar. "Ini, tadi aku membelikannya untukmu."

Itachi menaikan satu alisnya, "Hmm, arigatou."

Konan tersenyum walaupun tanggapan dari Itachi itu biasa saja.

*Acara akhir

"Itachi, Kaa-san dan Otou-san berniat untuk menikahkanmu dengan Konan, bagaimana?" kata Mikoto saat acara akan selesai.

Konan terkejut dan ia menatap kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua Konan hanya tersenyum melihat pandangan bingung anaknya.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san? Aku kan masih muda." tanya Itachi.

"Kau dengan Konan kan sudah cukup lama berpacaran. Jadi tidak salah jika Kaa-san dan Otou-san ingin kalian segera menikah bukan?" ucap Mikoto tersenyum.

"Terserah Otou-san dan Okaa-san saja," tutur Itachi santai. Konan memberi deathglare pada Itachi, "Kenapa reaksimu hanya seperti itu, Itachi?"

"Memangnya salah?" Itachi berjalan mendekati Konan dan membungkukan badannya, "Aku juga ingin segera menikah denganmu, Konan," bisik Itachi.

Pipi Konan bersemu merah mendengarnya, "I-Itachi."

"Sepertinya Konan juga menyetujuinya. Bagaimana kalau 1 bulan lagi?" kata Mikoto.

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sudahlah, tak apa bukan?" ucap Mikoto tertawa, Itachi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lagi.

Konan tersenyum malu-malu mendengar ucapan calon mertuanya itu.

"1 bulan lagi ya," gumam Itachi yang sedang merangkul pinggang Konan dengan mesra. Setelah itu Itachi menuntun Konan menuju tempat yang sepi.

"Itachi, ada apa?" tanya Konan heran. Itachi hanya diam saja.

Jari-jari Itachi membelai wajah Konan yang terpahat sempurna menurutnya, lalu Itachi mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Akhirnya mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

"I-Ita...," jari Itachi menyuruh Konan diam saja dan ia segera menuntun Konan kembali ke ruangan di mana pesta dilaksanakan.

"Itachi, kau tak akan pernah aku maafkan!" ucap Yahiko yang ternyata melihat semua kejadian tadi, "Ajal siap menjemputmu, hahahaha."

"Sepertinya sudah mulai larut, kita akhiri acara ini. Terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian semua," ucap Mikoto.

"Itachi, kau antar Konan pulang karena tadi orang tuanya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu," perintah Fugaku.

"Baik, Otou-san," jawab Itachi. Ia segera menuju mobilnya dengan diikuti Konan.

Konan masuk ke dalam mobil dan ia diam, tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Konan menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang ia pikirkan namun Itachi ternyata mengetahui apa yang diketahui Konan. "Memikirkan itu, hmm?"

Konan terkejut dan langsung memandang Itachi yang sedang tersenyum. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kencang. Dan setelah itu mobil Yahiko mengikuti mereka dengan diam-diam.

-Skip Time-

"Sudah sampai. Aku pulang dulu, ya," pamit Itachi.

"Sampai jumpa, Itachi-kun," kata Konan melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Itachi sudah pergi.

Itachi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam. Saat dilampu merah pun Itachi tetap jalan dan tak menghiraukan kejaran polisi.

Akhirnya Itachi dapat lolos dari kejaran polisi itu.

Itachi mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Saat ia berhenti di lampu merah ia merasakan firasat buruk namun Itachi langsung tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Sehingga saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau, ia langsung tancap gas.

Saat ia berada di jalan yang sepi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah berlawanan dan sepertinya hendak menabrak mobil Itachi. Itachi mengenal mobil itu. Yahiko? Batin Itachi.

Itachi sempat melihat seringai Yahiko sebelum ia membanting setirnya untuk menghindari kecelakaan. Namun mobil Itachi menabrak tiang listrik dan kepala Itachi terbentur dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan pendarahan.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Itachi masih sempat merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Itachi menulis pesan singkat lalu ia kirimkan kepada Konan. Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Itachi langsung tak sadarkan diri.

-Kamar Konan-

Konan sudah terlelap, namun ia tiba-tiba terbangun karena merasakan firasat yang buruk.

Saat Konan bangun, saat itu juga ada pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Konan. Ia segera mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja dan membuka pesan itu. Pesan itu berisi,

_Aku mencintaimu, Konan._

_Jaga baik-baik dirimu. Maaf jika aku belum dapat menjadi pria sempurna di matamu._

_Jangan tangisi aku, apapun yang terjadi... _

_-Uchiha Itachi-_

Konan tersenyum membacanya, namun senyum itu segera menghilang dari wajahnya ketika ia membaca kata-kata terakhir yang ada di pesan itu.

Jangan tangisi aku? Apa maksud Itachi? Batin Konan. Namun ia menghiraukannya, lalu pergi tidur kembali.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Hujan turun perlahan. Konan terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya pagi-pagi sudah hujan.

Konan segera menuju kamar mandi dan setelah itu ia menjalani rutinitas pagi seperti biasanya. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Itachi, tapi Konan beranggapan pasti Itachi baik-baik saja.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi, ponsel Konan berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi," Konan mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Konan... Itachi..."_

"Itachi kenapa, Shisui?" tanya Konan khawatir.

"_Itachi... ia telah... meninggal."_

"Apa? Kau pasti berbohong bukan?" ujar Konan dan air matanya mulai turun. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Itachi mengalami kecelakaan. Hari ini ia akan segera dikremasi. Tapi kami menunggumu, sekarang cepatlah kemari."_

Konan segera menutup teleponnya dan ia berlari menuju rumah Itachi. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari orang-orang. Air mata Konan terus mengalir menemaninya berlari.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" gumam Konan sambil berlari.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga di rumah Itachi. Di sana sudah cukup banyak orang yang datang. Konan segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan ia langsung melihat tubuh Itachi yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Tubuh Itachi sekarang terbujur kaku. Tidak akan ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi wajah itu. Tidak ada lagi tatapan lembut dari pemuda itu. Tidak akan ada lagi belaian dari tangannya. Dan tidak akan ada lagi kehangatan dari tubuh itu ketika memeluk Konan.

Konan menangis dalam diam. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa pun. Lalu, ia segera teringat dengan pesan Itachi. 'Jangan tangisi aku' itulah yang ditulis Itachi.

Konan mendekati Itachi. Wajah Itachi terlihat pucat, namun terlihat ketenangan di sana. Seakan Itachi sedang tidur dan pasti beberapa saat lagi, ia akan bangun dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yahiko yang baru datang segera menghampiri Konan dan memeluk Konan. "Lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku sendiri," ucap Konan dingin pada Yahiko.

Yahiko memasang wajah turut berduka cita atas kematian Itachi. Namun hatinya berbeda.

"Itachi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Padahal 1 bulan lagi kita akan menikah. Dan mengapa kau harus meninggal saat hari ulang tahunmu kemarin? Kenapa?" tangis Konan kembali pecah.

Shisui yang melihat kekasih sahabatnya itu segera berusaha menenangkannya, "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi aku yakin Itachi pasti akan tersenyum padamu jika kau merelakannya untuk pergi, Konan."

Konan tertegun mendengar perkataan Shisui, "Terimakasih."

Mayat Itachi telah dikremasi. Dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah barang-barangnya. Sasuke berniat membakar barang-barang milik Itachi. Namun ada satu barang yang tidak akan Sasuke bakar. Barang itu adalah gitar pemberian Konan. Sasuke segera memberikan gitar itu pada Konan, "Aku ingin kau menyimpan gitar itu, Konan-nee."

Konan berterimakasih pada Sasuke karena telah memberikan gitar itu. Di gitar itu ternyata ada tanda tangan Itachi. Konan berjanji akan merawat gitar itu dengan baik.

-3 Tahun Kemudian-

Konan memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Ia menutup matanya dan berusaha merasakan hembusan angin.

Sekarang tanggal 9 Juni. Dan hari ini 3 tahun sudah Itachi pergi.

Konan memandang laut yang terhampar luas dihadapannya. Suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang-karang terdengar dengan jelas.

"Sudah 3 tahun, Itachi," gumam Konan.

"Apa kau masih ingat tempat ini? Tempat pertama kali kita pergi berkencan. Saat itu kau tiba-tiba menarik lenganku dan membawaku ke sini."

Konan menitikan air matanya kembali. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Konan meneteskan air mata. Tiba-tiba Konan mendengar suara, "Jangan tangisi aku."

Konan segera melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun, namun Konan yakin ada yang mengatakan 'jangan tangisi aku'.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi, Itachi," ucap Konan ketika ia mengingat kembali pesan terakhir Itachi.

"Tahun depan aku akan menikah dengan Yahiko. Aku tak dapat menolak permintaan Kaasan tentang ini," ucap Konan dengan sedih.

Bukannya ia tidak mau menikah dengan Yahiko. Namun Konan takut saat ia telah menikah dengan Yahiko, ia kembali teringat pada Itachi.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Yahiko. Dan merelakanmu pergi, Itachi." Konan segera berbalik dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Suara ombak yang menabrak karang menjadi alunan nada yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Konan yang pastinya takkan datang ke tempat itu lagi.

Sampai saat itu pun Konan belum mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Yahiko-lah yang telah membunuh Itachi melalui kecelakaan.

******The End******

Wahahahahaha... Akhirnya selesai juga.

Di fic ini, karena saya belum begitu tahu watak Konan jadi mungkin Konan akan menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda.

Jadi seperti biasa, saya belum begitu lama berada di ffn. Saya minta pendapat para readers dan author mengenai fic ini serta fic saya yang lainnya.

Terimakasih telah membaca... review please... :D


End file.
